


Where Ends Meet

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Doppelgänger Jack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: 2 snippets





	1. Chapter 1

He was Handsome Jack. He used not to be. He was born his own person, born with a different name and a different face. He could not remember who that man was. So many times, Jack had been recreated in the New!U, and was he really anyone but Jack when it was his face he wore, his money he used for the recreation, a recreation which had never been anyone but Jack? If he had just been the only dobbelganger, he could have been just Jack, or maybe Amelia could help him with a name, but there were more.


	2. Threshold

Pain is a difficult concept to grasp. Whether scientifically, emotionally or physically. It all comes down to how much stress your body can take of a certain kind, before breaking, one way or another.   
When the body experiences the highest temperatures of heat, the heat receptors within the brain shut down, and the cold receptors take over, making your last moments those of freezing. Amelia feared those moments, even if she did not admit it. She did not fear death for herself, but rather feared for the brilliant flame that was her comrade, to fade away into a cold memory.


End file.
